Ai
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Temari senang sekali kalau pergi ke Konoha. Ada apa gerangan?
1. is it love ?

ufufu.. rasanya waktu itu ada iang request fanfic shikatema sewaktu ecchan nulis '**happy school x happy class**' tapi ecchan lupa siapa.. -dasar authress pelupaa-

yahh.. siapapun itu , ini fanfic shikatema nya ! :D

pertama kalii nulis fanfic pake bahasa sekaku ini.. hwhwhw..

sekalian buat Karupin69 alias ppei.. meski udah jadi inoppe.. bkn tema-chan lagii :D

sekalian juga buat dhani-san (temen fs) dihari ultahnya pada 19 april.. wkwkwk.. :D

ripiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**is it love ?**

"Gaara." panggil Temari.

"ada apa?"

"kapan kita ke Konoha lagi?"

"aku tidak tahu. memangnya kenapa?" seketika wajah Temari memerah.

"ti.. tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya merasa kepanasan disini."

"mungkin besok, karena aku melihat ada berkas-berkas yang harus disampaikan pada Hokage."

"a.. besok? kapan? pagi? sore? malam?" Temari pun bersemangat.

"kau kelihatannya senang sekali kesana. kau mau ikut?"

"te..tentu!"

"kita berangkat pagi hari, kita menginap tiga hari dua malam disana. ajaklah Kankurou."

"i.. iya!" Temari pun keluar dari ruangan Kazekage yang begitu penuh dengan tumpukan kertas.

_kasihan juga Gaara. masih kecil, tapi harus melaksanakan tugas seberat itu. _Temari pergi ke kamar Kankurou.

"hei, Kankurou."

"oh. ada apa?"

"besok Gaara akan berangkat ke Konoha pagi-pagi, kau mau ikut?"

"kita menginap tidak? kalau tidak, aku tidak ikut."

"kata Gaara, kita akan menginap tiga hari dua malam. ikut tidak?"

"iya, iya, aku ikut. rasanya malas kalau hanya berada disini terus."

"kalau begitu, bersiaplah. kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"iya, iya."

Temari pergi kekamarnya. berbaring di kasurnya.

"hmm.. besok ke Konoha. kenapa aku begitu menanti-nantikan saat-saat ke Konoha ya? rasanya udara panas disini biasa saja. sejak kecil kan aku sudah terbiasa. sejak menolong Shikamaru melawan ninja nin utusan orochimaru yang bernama Tayuya itu, aku jadi begitu menyukai saat-saat di Konoha. kenapa, yaa? yah.. mungkin disana nanti aku bisa berbicara dengan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten."

Temari menyiapkan semua keperluannya ke Konoha besok, dengan bersenandung kecil.

-

pagi hari. Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou bersiap-siap ke Konoha. masih gelap, tapi supaya bisa sampai saat matahari terbit disana, mereka berangkat lebih awal.

"hei, Gaara, mau kubantu membawakan kertas-kertas itu?"

"tidak usah. pasirku akan membawanya. kau saja sudah kerepotan membawa bonekamu, apalagi kalau membawa kertas-kertas ini?"

"yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Temari!! kau sudah siap, belum?"

"e.. eh.. sebentar.. "

"aduh! lama sekali! kalau begini, bisa-bisa saat matahari terbit, kita belum sampai Konoha!" Kankurou mulai uring-uringan.

"sudahlah. kakak kita ini kan perempuan. keperluan perempuan lebih banyak dibandingkan lelaki. kalau kau ingin agar kita cepat berangkat, bawakan saja barang-barang Temari." ucap Gaara.

"iya, iya." Kankurou pun membawakan barang-barang Temari.

-

selama perjalanan, Kankurou dengan Temari membicarakan tentang Naruto. karena Naruto sudah pergi dari Konoha untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Gaara yang biasanya malas untuk berkata-kata, terlihat bersemangat membicarakan Naruto. karena Naruto-lah yang sudah merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

-

akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha, tempat yang mereka kunjungi terlebih dahulu adalah tempat penginapan.

"aku pergi dulu." ujar Gaara setelah membereskan keperluannya.

"hah? kemana? kita sudah lelah berpergian dari Suna kesini. istirahat saja dulu." ujar Kankurou.

"mengurus berkas-berkas. kalau besok, mungkin wakunya kurang. aku pergi dulu." Gaara pun meninggalkan kamarnya dengan Kankurou, karena kamar mereka terpisah dengan kamar Temari.

"hmm.. membosankan.. lebih baik aku tidur saja.." baru 2 menit Kankurou tertidur, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hei! Kankurou!"

"ermh.. Temari.. ada apa?" ujar Kankurou setengah sadar.

"aku mau ke Yakiniku Q, kau mau ikut? kia belum sarapan, kan? mana Gaara?"

"Gaara pergi ke tempa Hokage. kau mau pergi kesana? aku ikut!"

-

Kankurou dan Temari pergi ke Yakiniku Q. restoran tempat tim 10 selalu makan bersama.

_kenapa aku ingin sekali, ya, pergi kesana? aneh. ini benar-benar aneh. rasanya bagaikan rindu. _batin Temari.

"DAGING YANG ITU PUNYAKU!!" Temari mendengar suara Chouji, diapun mengintip ke jendela restoran.

"ah! Temari!" panggil Ino.

"hai, Ino!"

"hei, Shikamaru, inikah perempuan yang menyelamatkan nyawamu dari ninja nin utusan Orochimaru itu?" tanya Asuma.

"iya. hai, Temari."

_deg_

"ha.. hai! Chouji, kelihatannya kau sedang gembira sekali!"

"tentu! hari ini aku makan banyak sekali daging!"

"makanlah sepuasmu. hei, Temari. boleh aku bicara empat mata?" tanya Shikamaru.

"e.. eh? ada apa?"

"ikut saja.."

"ba.. baiklah."

"hei! aku bagaimana?" tanya Kankurou.

"kau gantikan aku saja makan bersama mereka. Asuma-sensei, jatahku berikan saja padanya." ujar Shikamaru.

-

Shikamaru berjalan pelan kearah hutan tempatnya sering tidur.

"a.. ada apa?"

"terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. kalau kau tidak datang, entah apa jadinya nanti hidupku."

"sa.. sama-sama."

"aku baru sadar. melihatmu waktu itu. aku merasa menjadi seorang pengecut. aku merasa ingin melindungimu. tetapi malah dilindungi olehmu. melihatmu, aku jadi tidak begitu ingin untuk tidur."

"ma.. maksudmu?"

"kau rasanya jadi lebih indah daripada awan yang selalu aku pandang."

wajah Temari memerah. dia tahu maksudnya.

"maksudmu?"

"kau tahu.. mendengar perkataanku tadi saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. kau sudah tahu maksudku kan?"

"maaf.. aku.. tidak begitu mengerti.. jalan pikiran lelaki." walaupun tahu, Temari tetap saja menyangkal.

"aishiteru." bisik Shikamaru ditelinga Temari.

"eh? apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"aishiteru. apa masih belum cukup?"

Temari kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. dia biasa menerima lamaran dari pejabat-pejabat negara tetangga. tetapi, rasanya biasa saja. baru kali ini dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat.

"jadi.. apa jawabanmu?"

"aku.. juga.."

"ha?" wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"aku. juga.. su.." _hyuung _Temari pingsan.

-

"u.. uh.. aku di.. mana..?"

"akhirnya kau sadar juga!!"

"Shi.. ka.. maru..? ini.. dimana..?"

"di rumah sakit! setelah kejadian itu.. kau pingsan."

"oh.."

"jadi.. apa benar, kau menerimaku?"

"i.. iya.."

"syukurlah.." Shikamaru tiba-tiba memeluk Temari yang masih terbaring. Temari yang terkejut, tidak sanggup untuk mengedipkan mata. sampai dilihatnya sosok Gaara dengan pasirnya.

"Gaa.. Gaara!?" Temari terkejut, dilepasnya pelukan Shikamaru.

"Nara.. kau sudah diselamatkan kakakku dari ninja utusan Orochimaru.. sekarang apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" pasir Gaara sudah bersiap disekitar kaki Shikamaru untuk meremukkan tulang kakinya.

"tu.. tunggu!! kau salah paham!!"

"bersiaplah.. untuk kehilangan kaki kananmu."

"TUNGGU!! GAARA!! KAU SALAH PAHAM!! dia hanya mengantarkanku kesini karena tadi aku pingsan!!" Temari berdiri, menghadang pasir Gaara.

pasir Gaara perlahan kembali ke gucinya. (tempat pasirnya Gaara thu guci bukan?)

"ya sudah. dimana Kankurou?"

"ah! tadi dia ke Yakiniku Q, makan yakiniku bersama tim sepuluh!"

"kalau dia makan bersama tim sepuluh, kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"e.. eh? di.. dia tadi mengantarku ke tempat Sekolah Akademi Ninja."

"kenapa kau tidak pergi kesana bersama Kankurou?"

"di.. dia lapar, jadi dia makan dengan tim sepuluh. kita kan belum sarapan. kau juga belum sarapan, kan?"

"aku tidak perlu. kau sudah?"

"a.. aku sudah, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat."

"ya sudah." Gaara pergi.

"huff.. maaf, Shikamaru. dia agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

"ahahaha!! aku sempat takut tadi! tapi kau membelaku! terima kasih.."

"a.. eh.. sama-sama..-blushing-"

"berapa lama kau menginap di Konoha?"

"tiga hari dua malam."

"kalau begitu, masih banyak waktu yang bisa kita pakai. istirahatlah dulu. besok, aku akan menjemputmu dipenginapanmu, setelah Gaara pergi."

"me.. memangnya kau tahu tempatku menginap?"

"tentu saja. penginapan disebelah warung ramen Ichiraku, kan?"

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"karena aku bukan tempe."

"uuh! Shikamaru! seriuslah sedikit!"

"haha!! aku hanya bercanda.. tentu saja aku tahu. setiap kau menginap di Konoha, kau pasti menginap di penginapan itu. jadi, besok, begitu matahari terbit, bersiaplah. kita sarapan bersama di Yakiniku Q."

"tapi, bagaimana kalau Kankurou tahu?"

"tenang saja, dia itu pemalas. menurutku dia akan tidur sampai siang hari, berlatih dengan bonekanya dan tidur lagi. kalau begitu, aku duluan. kalau Gaara sampai melihatku lagi disini, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar kehilangan kaki kananku. sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

"sampai jumpa." Shikamaru melangkah keluar. menutup pintu.

Temari berbaring diatas kasur. tidak menyangka apa yang telah terjadi. semua terjadi begitu cepat.

_semoga.. kebahagiaan ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.._

* * *

gmn ? bagus ?

kalo bagus.. review !! mwhahahaha!!

ja ne !


	2. konoha is my spring

ohayou . aih aih.. akhirnya 'ai' ini apdeath jugaaa

review replies !

Karupin69 : nyahaha.. jadi nya ppei mw jadi tema-chan lagih atwh inoppe ? :D

.hoshi.na-chan. : gaara sensi ? jadi gini.. dia kan baru jadi kazekage.. dgn tugas ygs bgitu menumpuk.. dia kan masih **teenager**, hyahyahya..

Faika Araifa : tapi ecchan heran , lhoo.. emangnya di **naruto world** tuh ada tahu ma tempe ? XD oneshot yah ? hnn.. nunggu fanfic-fanfic laen seleseee XD btw.. Faika-senpai dah diadd di fs kan ? :)

Sabaku no ghee : knv cuma shikatema ? :D

Sora Aburame : ati-ati.. kalo mulut anda mangap teruss.. ada serangga kepunyaan kakak anda iangs akan berdiam di tubuh anda ! (shino.. XD)

Uchiha ayashi : kya.. -juga-

here's the 2nd chappie ! enjoy !

* * *

**Konoha is my spring**

_tuk!tuk!tuk! _

Temari mendengar ketukan di jendela kamarnya. segera saja dia menoleh.

_ah! Shikamaru!_

segera saja dibukanya jendela kamarnya.

"Temari! Gaara sudah pergi?"

"sudah. baru saja dia pergi ke kantor Hokage."

"kalau begitu, ayo." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya.

"se.. sebentar! aku lupa kipasku!"

"tidak usahlah, berat. lagipula kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, kau akan kulindungi."

"e.. eh? tapi.. kipas ini pemberian dari okaasama.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"baiklah, kalau begitu." Temari cepat-cepat mengikatkan kipasnya dengan obi-nya.

"ayo." Shikamaru kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Temari menyambut uluran tangan itu, mengikuti Shikamaru meloncati bangunan-bangunan sekeliling.

"Shi.. Shikamaru, kita mau kemana? Yakiniku Q sudah terlewat."

"ikut saja."

Temari terdiam, dia hanya mengikuti perkataan Shikamaru.

_hutan ini lagi?_

Shikamaru memanjat ke sebuah pohon tinggi dan mengambil sesuatu dari lubangnya.

"nah, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Temari.

"apa ini?"

"bukalah."

Temari membuka kotak itu, dan dilihatnya isi kotak itu dengan terkejut.

"ka.. kalung?" dilihatnya kalung dengan liontin motif bunga.

"untukmu."

"tapi.. untuk apa?"

"untuk membuktikan perasaanku padamu. kata ottousama, kalung ini diturunkan sejak dulu didalam keluarga Nara. katanya, kalau aku sudah menemukan jodohku, aku boleh memberikan kalung ini padanya."

"ta.. tapi apakah tidak terlalu cepat? kita kan baru saja satu hari berpacaran. belum tentu aku jodohmu. bagaimana kalau-kalau ternyata aku menyukai orang lain?"

"tenang saja.. aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu.. walaupun aku tahu kau pasti agak menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, karena tampangnya."

"ba.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"tentu saja. karena aku menyukaimu. sini, aku pasangkan kalungnya. berbaliklah."

Shikamaru memasangkan kalung itu dileher Temari.

"kau terlihat cantik."

"te.. terima kasih..-blushing-"

"kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke Yakiniku Q. kau belum sarapan, kan?"

"i.. iya.."

mereka kembali melompati bangunan-bangunan sambil berpegangan tangan.

-

setelah mengantar Temari sarapan, Shikamaru pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk misi. Temari berjalan kearah taman, karena sudah janji dengan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"ah! Tenten! Hinata!"

"Temari! lama tidak berjumpa!" sambut Tenten.

"Temari-chan! bagaimana di Suna?" sambut Hinata.

"hah.. seperti biasa, membosankan dan panas! haha! Sakura dan Ino dimana?"

"a.. anu.. Sakura-chan.. katanya sedang ada latihan ninjutsu medis dengan Hokage, Ino-chan sedang pergi melaksanakan misi bersama ayahnya, mereka baru saja berangkat tadi pagi. mereka minta maaf, tidak bisa ikut."

"oh.. Sakura pastinya berusaha dengan keras untuk Uchiha Sasuke itu, ya. hei, Hinata, Naruto kan sudah pergi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"ah.. aku? a.. bagaimana? aku.. aku akan terus menunggunya. aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat. begitu Naruto kembali, yang aku harapkan hanya 'semoga aku tidak pingsan dihadapannya'. itu saja. haha.."

"haha.. Hinata memang pemalu, ya. Tenten, bagaimana dengan Neji?"

"ah? er.."

mereka membicarakan semuanya. melepas rindu. memang, sewaktu ujian chuunin melawan Tenten dulu, Temari terlihat kejam. rupanya dikarenakan perintah dari Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi Kazekage dulu itu untuk menyerang Konoha. tapi kini Temari menyukai Konoha, baginya Konoha itu bagaikan musim semi. tempatnya melepas semua bebannya di Sunagakure.

-

"huh.."

"darimana saja? tadi pagi aku bangun kau tidak ada dikamar." ujar Kankurou.

"ke.. kenapa kau seenaknya masuk kekamarku?"

"yang membawa persediaan makanan kan kau."

"kalau begitu, bawalah semua makanannya. aku ingin istirahat."

"iya, iya."

-

esoknya,

"Gaara?"

"hm?"

"kau mau sarapan?"

"ya.."

"kau mau dibelikan apa?"

"terserah."

"kau mau yakiniku?"

"terserah."

_hu—uh. Gaara selalu saja menjawab dengan 'terserah'. biarlah. dia kan banyak pekerjaan._

"tunggu dulu."

"ada apa?"

"kalung.. kalung itu darimana? rasanya aku pernah melihatnya."_ glek_

"a.. aku beli di toko perhiasan."

"kau tidak bohong?" _glek_

"te.. tentu saja! buat apa aku berbohong? aku pergi dulu, ya."

Temari cepat-cepat keluar kamar Gaara, dan melompati bangunan demi bangunan. sampai di Yakiniku Q, dia memesan makanan. dan kembali ke penginapan.

"Gaara, ini yakiniku-nya!"

"taruh saja dulu. aku ingin bertanya."

"tanya apa?"

"soal kalung.." _deg_

"apa kalung itu benar-benar kaubeli di toko perhiasan?"

"te.. tentu saja!"

"jangan bohong."

"eh?"

"aku tahu. kalung itu kalung keluarga Nara." _deg_

"apakah Nara Shikamaru yang memberikannya?"

"ka.. kalau iya?"

"…" Gaara tidak menjawab.

"pergilah ke kamarmu.. nanti malam kita kembali ke Suna."

-

"permisi, ada Shikamaru?"

"ada. Shikamaruu!!"

"ada apa, ottousama?"

"ada gadis cantik mengunjungimu." Temari pun tersipu.

"oh, Temari. ada apa?"

"ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"kita bicara di hutan, ya."

"iya."

-

"begini.. Gaara sudah tahu."

"sudah tahu tentang apa?"

"dia sudah tahu. kalung ini darimu."

"kenapa dia bisa tahu??"

"ternyata dia tahu tentang kalung ini. maaf. aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasia."

"tidak apa. kalau kau mau memakainya terus, aku sudah cukup senang. sore ini kau mau kembali ke Suna, kan?"

"iya.. mungkin aku baru kembali bulan depan."

"aku hanya ingin.. kau selalu memakai kalung itu."

"baiklah."

"aku antar pulang, ya.."

"eh? tapi kalau ketahuan Gaara?"

"biarlah. lagipula kita belum tentu bertemu setiap hari, kan?"

"i.. iya.."

-

"kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi bulan depan kalau kau ada waktu, ya?"

"baiklah."

"NARA SHIKAMARU." Gaara muncul dari penginapan dan mengeluarkan pasirnya. pasirnya kini sudah berada disekeliling Shikamaru.

"G.. Gaara!! jangan!!"

"Nara Shikamaru, apa kau sudah puas, bersama Temari?"

"GAARA!! JA.." Temari menghadang pasir Gaara, tanpa sengaja, pasir Gaara mengenai kaki Temari.

"TEMARII!!" dengan sigap, Shikamaru merangkul Temari.

"kau.. kau!! kenapa kau berbuat ini pada kakakmu sendiri!!"

"ini semua salahmu. karena kaulah Temari terluka. itu semua karena perasaan kalian. karena kalian saling mencintai. hal itu berdampak pada kakakku. seperti inilah hasilnya."

"itu hak kami!! kami saling mencintai itu sudah sewajarnya!! setiap orang pasti mempunyai jodohnya masing-masing!!"

Gaara sakit kepala. rasa sakit hatinya dulu itu sewaktu kecil kambuh hanya karena mendengar sebuah kata. 'cinta'.

"UWAAA!! kau.. pergi!! PERGII!!" Gaara memegangi kepalanya sambil meneriaki Shikamaru, pasirnya mulai bertebaran dengan ganas.

_di.. dia.. ja. jangan-jangan.. Shukaku!!_

pasir-pasir Gaara mulai menyerang Shikamaru dengan ganas. dan Shikamaru mendapat cambukan pasir yang cukup keras, cukup untuk membuatnya lengah.

"ukh.. AARRRGHH!!" Gaara mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Gaa.. Gaara!! tenanglah! kalau pasirmu mengenai Temari, bisa gawat nantinya!!" Kankurou menenangkan Gaara.

pasir Gaara kembali mengganas. mengincar Shikamaru yang lengah.

"UWAAARGHH!!" teriak Shikamaru.

* * *

nah lhoo.

gimana nanti Shikamaru nyaaa ?

hayoo.. hayo..

btw.. bwt iangs dah baca fanfic ecchan iangs **happy school x happy class**, entar kan ada **happy school x happy class RETURN!**, nah, ecchan nyari oc.. ayoh.. request, i need ur request.. :D

arigatou !

ja ne ! :D


	3. i'm crying without you

nyhao ! akhirnya apdeath jgah ! XD review replies !

Sabaku no ghee : Gaara memang jahaaat ! (dibantai fangirls gaara)

Sora Aburame : jadi pengen punya kalung..

uchiha ayashi : karena saia juga senang berteriak ! XD -lha?-

m4yuraa : mo jadi oc ? liat chapter 13 dari **happy school x happy class** untuk keterangan lebih lanjut :)

.hoshi.na-chan. : haha.. bukannya emang serem ? -kidding-

Dante McAngga : reviewnya lumayan panjang koq

Faika Araifa : request c udah , tapi nanti ada request ulang . liat **happy school x happy class **chapter 13 untuk keterangan lebih lanjut :D

ochamed : request ulang di **happy school x happy class** chapter 13 yahh ?

Karupin69 : gaara!? OH **YOUR** GAARA! bkn ecchan yg nimpuk inoppe, tapi fangirls Gaara ! XD

here's the 3rd chapter.. enjoy ! XD

* * *

**i'm crying without you**

Shikamaru membuka matanya, melihat sosok Godaime dan Sakura.

"ka.. kalian.. ini.. dimana..?"

"ooh! kau sudah sadar, Shikamaru? ini di rumah sakit!" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink itu.

"ya.. begitulah.." tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat dengan Temari.

"NYONYA HOKAGE!! DIMANA TEMARI!?"

"Temari? dia sudah pulang ke Suna dengan Gaara dan Kankurou kemarin sore, kan?"

_kemarin sore?_

"a.. apa anda melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Temari??"

"aneh? hmm.. aku hanya tahu kalau kaki Temari cedera karena terjatuh dari puncak air mancur dekat ukiran tanah tubuh Uchiha Madara."

_mereka berbohong?_

"a.. apa ada yang lain?"

"tidak. memangnya ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa."

"hei, Shikamaru, kenapa kau tergeletak didepan warung ramen Ichiraku?"

"ah? entahlah.."

"Nara Shikamaru. apa kau diserang?"

"tidak, bukan itu. tapi aku tak tahu."

"tadi pagi Chouji yang menemukanmu."

"oh.."

-

sementara itu, di suatu negri yang kering, berangin, Sunagakure.

"Temari, ayolah!" Kankurou mengetuk pintu kamar Temari sambil membawa makanan.

"pergilah Kankurou.." ucap Temari dari dalam kamar.

"tetapi kalau kau tidak makan, bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu!!"

"memang apa pedulimu!!"

"tentu saja aku peduli!! dengar. kita adalah saudara. kita ini keluarga. mustahil aku tidak peduli!! lagipula.. kalau kau sakit, dan begini terus.. bisa-bisa.. kau akan.."

"mati? mati? itu kan, yang kau pikirkan?"

"y.. ya! karena itu, makanlah!"

"buat apa aku makan? nantinya juga aku akan mati. lagipula buat apa aku hidup? tanpa Shikamaru, aku.. aku.. uh.." terdengar suara isak tangis. Kankurou pun menyerah.

-

"Gaara.. mungkin kita berlebihan. mungkin kita melindunginya, tapi hal ini justru menyiksanya.."

"tidak.. aku tahu yang diinginkannya. tapi kau ingat, kan, surat dari okaasama?"

"ya.."

"nanti.. kalau sudah waktunya. Temari.. akan kuberi kebebasan kalau sudah ada bukti."

"bukti apa?"

"bukti kalau Nara itu benar-benar menyayangi kakak kita. aku tidak ingin kakak kita mengalami kepedihan seperti waktu aku kecil dulu."

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

-

"Temari.." terdengar suara seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Temari.

"Chiyo baa-sama?"

"apa aku boleh masuk?"

Temari mengusap air matanya.

"iya.. masuklah."

nenek Chiyo masuk, dan duduk disamping Temari diatas ranjang.

"kau.. tentunya merasakan kepedihan yang berat.. tak pernah kulihat kau menangis seperti ini. sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

Temari tertegun sejenak, berfikir.

"Gaara."

"ada apa dengan adikmu?"

"dia.. dia melarang hubunganku dengan orang yang kucintai.. aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.."

"bicaralah padanya."

"eh?"

"kau tahu, kan? sejak kecil, dia dibenci masyarakat desa. sampai kini. sampai kini dia bisa tegar dan bisa menggantikan tugas ottousama-nya sebagai Kazekage."

"lalu?"

"dia sangat menyayangi kalian, saudaranya, oh ya. dan juga.. err.. siapa ya?"

"siapa?"

"ah! kalau tidak salah.. namanya Uzumaki Ramen!"

"baa-sama, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Ramen.."

"tetapi begitu yang kulihat di buku diary-nya."

"eeh? Gaara memiliki buku diary? dan.. baa-sama melihatnya?"

"ah! waktu itu aku sedang senggang, dan membacanya."

"kalau Gaara tahu bagaimana?"

"ah.. entahlah. yang penting sekarang Gaara belum tahu. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! aku lupa.. ada janji dengan seorang pejabat dari Iwagakure."

"baiklah kalau begitu."

kini Temari kembali sendiri. mendesah.

-

sementara itu, di Konohagakure…

"nyonya Hokage, apa aku sudah sembuh?"

"belum. patah tulang pada kakimu cukup parah, meskipun tidak parah seperti Rock Lee sewaktu ujian chuunin dulu melawan Gaara, tapi sama. sebenarnya kenapa kakimu itu?"

"entahlah. mungkin aku terjatuh saat tidur diatas pohon. butuh berapa lama aku bisa sembuh? kapan aku bisa melaksanakan misi?"

"agak lama. paling tidak, tidak akan sampai sebulan. setelah sebulan kakimu akan pulih. tapi rasanya aneh melihatmu yang agak semangat melaksanakan misi. biasanya kalau ada misi, pasti kau menggerutu."

"oh.."

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. aku masih harus mengajari Sakura tentang ninjutsu medis." _brak!_

pintu tertutup. Shikamaru sendiri. menghela nafas.

begitu pula dengan Temari.

mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain. sampai-sampai terucap kata-kata yang sama dalam benak mereka.

-

_ada dimana kau sekarang?_

_sedang apa? _

_apa kau baik-baik saja? _

_aku merindukanmu. _

_apa kau juga rindu padaku? _

_aku mencintaimu.. _

_apa kau juga?_

_aku.. ingin bertemu.._

* * *

nyhao..

jadi gimana ?

hanya satu pintaku..

R&R ! XD

arigatou !

ja ne !


	4. finally , i found you

nee.. chappie 4 ! keasyikan nih ngetik lanjutannya XD review replies

Sabaku no ghee : nyok . Gaara punya diary.. jadi pengen liat iyang beneran XD

uchiha ayashi : nee.. gomen kalo nanggung banget.. masih beginner c.. :D

Sora Aburame : nee ? emang cerita bangsawan jaman dulu gini , yh ?

nee..

* * *

**finally, i found you**

"Gaara."

"akhirnya kau mau keluar dari kamarmu. ada apa?"

"aku.. akan pergi ke Konoha.."

"untuk apa?" Gaara menatap Temari dengan dingin.

"aku.. ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru."

"tidak."

"eh?"

"kau tidak boleh ke Konoha."

"kenapa!!"

"kau tidak boleh menemui Nara itu."

"tapi.. tapi.."

"kalau kukatakan tidak boleh, tidak boleh."

"tapi apa hakmu mengaturku!!"

"akulah Kazekage."

"walaupun kau Kazekage, itu bukan berarti kau punya hak untuk mengatur perasaanku!! kenapa.. kena.. pa.. hiks.." Temari mulai menangis.

"karena.. aku takut dia tidak bisa menjagamu."

"tapi dia pernah berjanji!! dia berjanji akan melindungiku!!"

"itu hanya janji. manusia terkadang mengingkari janjinya."

"tapi.. AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN SHIKAMARU!!"

"kukatakan tidak boleh, TIDAK BOLEH!!"

"tapi KENAPA!!" Temari kembali menangis.

"bacalah." Gaara melemparkan sebuah surat.

Temari membacanya, saat membaca, tangisnya terhenti.

"i..ini.." Temari mulai menangis.

"surat dari okaasama. dia menulisnya sebelum meninggal. aku dan Kankurou menemukannya di ruangan bekas kamar okaasama. kau lihat sendiri, kan. pesan dari okaasama. aku harus bisa melindungimu."

"tapi.. tapi.."

"sudahlah.. tak ada tapi-tapian.. kalau kau mau menangis, silahkan saja. aku hanya ingin melaksanakan amanat okaasama."

"tolonglah, Gaara.. beri aku kesempatan.."

"kesempatan untuk apa?"

"kami.. kami saling mencintai.. karena itu, aku tahu, dia pasti akan menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangimu, walaupun agak berbeda."

"…" Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"kapan kau akan ke Konoha?"

Temari senang, akhirnya Gaara mau mendengarkannya.

"lu.. lusa! boleh?"

"...boleh.."

Temari benar-benar senang, akhirnya diizinkan.

"arigatou, Gaara."

-

"hei, Gaara." Kankurou memasuki ruangan Kazekage dan melihat Gaara sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"ada apa menggangguku malam-malam begini?"

"tenanglah.. aku hanya ingin bicara. ternyata akhrnya kau izinkan Temari!"

"aku ingin melihatnya bahagia.. dia sudah menemukan jodohnya. orang yang mencintainya. dan dia juga mencintainya. hei, kapan… aku bisa menemukan orang seperti itu?"

"entahlah… aku saja belum menemukannya. tapi yang penting Temari sudah tidak menangis lagi seperti kemarin. aku pergi dulu!" _brak!_

"kapan… aku bertemu dengan jodohku?"

-

"ottousama.."

"ya?"

"aku ingin tambah nasinya."

"wah, wah.. tumben kau mau tambah! biasanya kau malas makan!" ujar Shikaku sambil mengelus kepala Shikamaru.

"ya.. begitulah.." dalam beberapa detik, makanan Shikamaru telah berada didalam perutnya.

"aku tidur dulu."

"ya.."

setelah Shikamaru pergi dari ruang makan, Shikaku menghela nafas.

"istriku.."

"ya?"

"rasanya.. sejak Shikamaru kembali dari rumah sakit, dia jadi aneh. sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

"entahlah.."

-

"Temari.." igau Shikamaru selagi lelap.

-

lusanya, dini hari. Temari begitu riang. cedera dikakinya pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Temari.."

"hm?"

"dimana kipasmu?"

"he? ah! aku lupa, aku ambil dulu, ya." Temari cepat-cepat berlari kekamarnya.

"baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu ceroboh sampai melupakan kipas kesayangannya." ujar Gaara.

"ayo berangkat!" seru Temari.

-

Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari pergi ke Konoha.

selama perjalanan, Temari selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Gaara dan Kankurou jadi agak merinding.

-

pagi hari, setelah berlatih, seperti biasa, Shikamaru pergi ke hutan tempatnya menyerahkan kalung itu pada Temari.

"haah.." Shikamaru menghela nafas, tidur dibawah pohon.

"dimana dia sekarang.. apa kalung pemberianku dipakainya?" baru saja Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ada sesuatu yang jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"ugh! apa ini..? kalung?" Shikamaru melihat liontin kalung yang sama persis dengan kalung yang diberikannya pada Temari. dia menangis. dan segera saja membalikkan wajahnya.

"hai. kenapa kau menangis?"

"bodoh. aku menangis? yang benar saja." Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"jangan bohong. aku tahu." Temari melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Shikamaru, memeluknya.

"…" Shikamaru terdiam. Temari dapat mengetahui bahwa dia masih menangis.

_dia benar-benar mencintaiku, ya.. Kami-sama.. arigatou.. untuk jodoh pemberian darimu._

"Shikamaru.. aku pulang."

"Selamat datang.. Temari.."

-

"uhuk! uhuk!" Temari terbatuk saat hendak memakan daging yakiniku nya.

"he.. hei, ka.. kau tak apa-apa, Temari?"

"u.. uh.. aku tak apa-apa. tapi, Gaara, benarkah itu? kau merestui hubungan kami?"

"tentu. tak ada gunanya aku berbohong padamu, kan?"

"arigatou.. Gaara.."

_mendapat restu dari Gaara.. _

_aku.. _

_aku benar-benar orang yang beruntung._

_arigatou.. Kami-sama.._

* * *

nee.. ceritanya emang aneh, sih..

tapi latarnya sewaktu Naruto pergi latihan bareng Jiraiya-sama selama 2 stengah tahun itu :D

nee.. di chapter selanjutnya, apakah iyang akan menghalangi mereka kembali ?

coba tebak..

nee..

. : R & R : .

:D

arigatou for reading ! :D


	5. do you really love me ?

nee .. fanfic **KAKU **ecchan iyang pertama di apdeath juga x3

ripiyu riplais !

**.hoshi.na-chan.** : Gaara ngajak senpai cruise dinner tuh :3 (sorry , no OC in this fanfiction , soalnya theme nya itu selama naru pergi latiyan ma jiraiya-sama slama 2 1/2 tahun ituh :3 )

**Sabaku no ghee** : iyah , orang iyang ecchan kenal iyang suka Gaara ituh ada tiga .. **na-chan **, **karupin** alias **inoppe** , **tassa** iyang setia baca **hsxhc** ecchan :3

**uchiha ayashi** : gag ada iyang ganggu , koq , cuma aja ASTAGOJIMM .. ecchan mulai lagi , deh ngasih spoiler XD

**GoodBoyTobi** : ecchan lagi bingung , nih , **hsxhcR!**-nya .. :(

**Sora Aburame** : iyy , Gaara kan ngajak senpai na-chan cruise dinner :3

* * *

**do you really love me ?**

_i.. itu.. tidak mungkin.._

Temari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

_tidak mungkin! Shikamaru.. dan Ino?_

dilihatnya sosok Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dari kejauhan.

_hyuung.._

-

"Temari nee-chan! kau sudah sadar?"

"Gaa..ra..? Kanku.. rou? ada apa sebenarnya? ini.. dimana?"

"kau ditemukan Hyuuga Hinata di taman. kau pingsan. ada apa sebenarnya?"

Temari kembali teringat kejadian di taman itu. sosok Ino dan Shikamaru yang tengah berdua di taman.

_kejadian itu.. haruskah kuberitahu Gaara?_

"Gaa.. Gaara.. ano.."

"ada apa?"

_ah! kalau kuberitahu, pasti dia akan mendatangi Shikamaru. bisa-bisa Shikamaru benar-benar dibunuhnya._

"tidak ada apa-apa.."

_bagaimana ini?_

-

"Hinata? dia sedang latihan bersama Kiba." ujar Neji.

"dia sering latihan dimana?"

"dilapangan pinggir desa."

"kalau begitu, terima kasih. aku pergi dulu."

"ya."

_dimana? dimana kau Hinata-chan? hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang mungkin tahu._

-

"hiaaat!!" terlihat sosok Hinata sedang menghindari shuriken.

"Hinata!! bergeraklah lebih cepat! dengan begitu kau pasti bisa menghindari semua shuriken itu!!" terdengar pula suara Kiba.

setelah menunggu 10 menit, Temari mendatangi Hinata.

"hai, Hinata-chan, kau sedang berlatih, ya?"

"ah! Temari-chan! kau sudah baikan ya? ada apa?"

"aku boleh bicara?"

"ehm.. boleh kita bicara nanti sore? aku masih ingin latihan."

_Hinata-chan.. kau benar-benar masih menunggu Naruto, ya…_

"sudahlah, Hinata. silahkan saja. latihan hari ini kita sudahi saja dulu. lagipula, Kurenai-sensei kan sedang tidak ada. ya kan, Shino?" ujar Kiba.

"..terserah.."

"hu-uh! dasar! sudahlah, pokoknya latihan hari ini rasanya sudah cukup! kau pun sudah berusaha hari ini, Hinata. tentunya kau kelelahan."

"arigatou, Kiba-kun!"

-

"jadi, ada apa, Temari-chan?"

"begini, kata Gaara, yang menemukanku di taman sewaktu aku pingsan itu kau. benarkah itu?"

"ya. sepulang latihan, aku melihatmu."

"apa kau melihat Shikamaru disana?"

"tidak. ada apa?"

"…"

"Temari-chan?"

"tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa. sudah, ya. aku hanya ingin membicarakan itu saja. aku masih harus pergi ke kantor Hokage. arigatou ya, Hinata-chan."

"sama-sama."

sosok Temari hilang dari pandangan Hinata.

_Temari-chan? sebenarnya ada apa?_

-

"haah.." Temari menghela nafas.

_ya. tidak salah lagi. mereka duduk bersama disini. di kursi ini. aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. tampaknya aku harus membicarakannya. tapi.. dengan siapa?_

"hei!"

"kyaaa!! Shi.. Shikamaru.. huff… ternyata kau."

Shikamaru duduk disebelah Temari.

_ya, beginilah posisinya waktu itu. misalkan, aku adalah Ino, dan Shikamaru duduk disebelahku. ya, beginilah kejadian waktu itu._

"Shikamaru.."

"ya?"

"a.. ano.." _baka! jangan ditanya dulu! bagaimana kalau nanti suasananya malah tidak enak?_

"ah.. tidak jadi."

"hei, mana kalung dariku?"

"ini. aku kepanasan, jadi aku lepas dulu."

"ooh. tapi nanti pakai lagi, ya."

"i.. iya."

mereka terdiam selama 15 menit, karena Temari terlalu gugup untuk membicarakan masalah itu atau tidak.

"Shikamaru. aku mau bicara."

"akhirnya kau bicara juga. ada apa?"

"kenapa? kenapa kau kemarin disini dengan Ino?"

"ha..? ka.. kau melihatnya? bukankah katamu kau akan kembali ke Konoha hari ini?" Shikamaru bereaksi dengan aneh.

_reaksi itu. reaksi itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti untukku._

"aku kecewa padamu, Shikamaru!! aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? aku… aku tak mengerti padamu? baru dua bulan kita dapat restu dari Gaara, kau sudah berpindah hati!! aku.. aku.. benar-benar tak mengerti.." air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Temari.

"Temari, kau.." Shikamaru mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Temari.

"cukup!!" Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru.

"aku sudah tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu! aku.." Temari berlari menjauhi Shikamaru.

sebenarnya, Shikamaru ingin sekali mengejarnya. tetapi, entah kenapa, badannya terasa kaku mendengar perkataan Temari tadi.

"Temari.. kau salah paham.."

-

Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou kembali ke Sunagakure.

"haah.. panasnya.." keluh Kankurou.

"sudahlah, Kankurou. jangan mengeluh lagi. nanti jadi tambah panas." Temari pun mengeluh.

"tapi panas sekali!! hari ini tidak seperti biasa! bahkan, wajah Gaara memerah karenanya!"

Temari berjalan ke ruangan Kazekage.

"Gaara?" diketuknya pintu.

"maaaaaaa…. suuuuu….kk.."

Temari melihat ruangan Kazekage yang begitu berantakan.

"a.. ada apa ini!!"

"ya..aa..aa..aa.. pa..nas.." dilihatnya Gaara yang merah mukanya. belum pernah Temari melihat Gaara seperti ini.

"a.. tu.. tunggu, Gaara! jangan mati dulu!!"

"pa..nas.."

"tu.. tunggu sebentar! akan kubuatkan minuman!!"

Temari segera saja pergi ke bawah tanah, tempat persediaan air maupun es desa itu.

Temari kembali ke ruangan kazekage dangan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Gaara!!" dibukanya pintu ruangan Kazekage, penuh dengan pasir.

"Gaara! ini! minumlah!!"

segera saja diteguknya segelas air yang segar itu. dan Gaara kembali normal! pasir-pasirnya melayang membereskan ruangan Kazekage yang tak keruan itu.

"huff.. pertama kali aku menderita panas yang begitu.. arigatou, nee-chan!"

"haha.. aku juga pertama kali melihatmu yang seperti itu."

Temari tiba-toba teringat pada Kankurou. Gaara saja yang biasanya tidak mengeluh sampai hampir mati -?- apalagi Kankurou?

"KANKUROUU!!" Temari segera berlari ke ruang tengah.

"nee-chaaaan.. aku.. mati.. du.. lu.."

kembali Temari disibukkan dengan air minum untuk adiknya itu.

-

"huff.. hahaha.. tak kusangka hari ini akan jadi seperti ini. ahaha." Temari memasuki kamarnya.

dilihatnya kalung dari Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong.

_apa kalung ini masih bisa aku pakai?_

_nanti, begitu kembali ke Konoha, aku harus mengembalikannya pada Shikamaru._

_karena aku bukan orang yang tepat untuknya._

dilihatnya fotonya bersama Tenten, Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura.

ditatapnya dalam-dalam sosok seorang Yamanaka Ino itu.

diambilnya sebuah kunai.

disobeknya sesosok Ino dari foto itu.

_Yamanaka.. Ino.. musuh dalam selimut.._

_masih tak bisa kupercaya._

_apa dia benar-benar temanku?_

Temari terlelap dengan meremas selembar foto yang sudah disobek.

-

"OTTOUSAMA!!" Shikamaru mendobrak keras-keras pintu rumahnya.

"hei, tenanglah. kalau pintu rumah kita kau perlakukan seperti itu, kita bisa miskin nantinya."

"AAAHH!! gara-gara permintaan ottousama waktu itu, Temari jadi salah paham!"

"hm? oh.. itu sih aku dipaksa Inoichi. kalau kau ingin marah, marah saja padanya."

"suka-sukaku ingin marah pada siapa!" _brakk!! _Shikamaru memasuki kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

-

"haa.. apa yang harus kulakukan.. baka. kenapa juga waktu itu aku menerima tawaran itu. kalau imbalannya sebuah cincin, mungkin saja aku bisa membelinya nanti. tidak perlu menerima tawaran itu. akibatnya saja jadi begini. hah.."

* * *

NAH .

PENASARAN KAN ?

makanya .. **er-en-er** :3

_arigatou for reading_


	6. a ring for her

hahay ! bisa avdeath ! XD

**WARNING ! LAST CHAPTER ! REVIEW WANTED !**

and then , review replies XD

**ochaken** : arigatou ochaa :D

**uchiha ayashi** : huwaa ! saiia juga penasaran ! -lha?-

**m4yuraa** : saiiya jugaa penasaraaan ! -authress ny koq pnasaran ?-

**Sabaku no ghee** : he-euh .. kembang suna sih .. hehe

**GoodBoyTobi** : tapi .. rasany fanfic ecchan gampang ketebak :(

**Sora Aburame** : ha ? biogas ?

**Azumi Uchiha** : kan orang iyg baru jadian tah .. gtu jadinya .. haha

* * *

**a ring for her**

"Inoichi-san,"

"ooh! Shikamaru! ada apa? bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anakku?"

_enak saja dengan anakmu. aku sudah berhubungan dengan wanita lain!_

"begini, soal tawaran itu.."

"ooh! kau mau cincinnya sekarang? sebentar, aku ambil dulu!"

"bukan itu! begini.."

"ooh! kau mau membeli cincinnya sendiri? sebentar, aku akan panggil Ino, mungkin dia mau memilih cincin yang akan kau berikan padanya!"

"anu, bukan!"

"ooh! aku tahu! kau mau membelinya diam-diam untuk Ino? ooh! niatmu bagus juga, baiklah! sebentar, aku ambil dulu uangku!"

_oh Kami-sama.. _Shikamaru tidak dapat membendung emosinya lagi.

"BUKAN ITU!!" Shikamaru berteriak dengan lantang. Inoichi yang mendengar dan jarang mendengar Shikamaru berteriak seperti itu, tentu saja terkejut olehnya.

"sebenarnya.. aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"eh?" Inoichi kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"lalu, kenapa waktu itu kau menerima tawaranku?"

"sebenarnya, Ino juga menyukai orang lain. kami hanya berpura-pura menerimanya, karena aku menginginkan imbalannya. tetapi kekasihku mengetahui hal ini, dia jadi salah paham."

"jadi.. ternyata Ino-ku sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"sayangnya belum, tetapi dia sedang menyukai seseorang."

"kalau begitu, apa kau masih menginginkan cincinnya?"

"tidak usah. hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"ah! tunggulah sebentar, Shikamaru." Inoichi pergi, dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak perhiasan.

"ambillah salah satu cincin ini."

"tetapi, aku kan sudah menolak tawarannya?"

"tak apa. aku yang melihatmu jadi tersentuh. ambillah satu untuk kekasihmu itu."

"apa benar tak apa?"

"tenanglah, tak apa! ambillah yang kau mau."

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah cincin emas yang simple, yang hanya dilengkapi sebuah batu zamrud yang indah.

"ah! kenapa kau pilih yang itu? yang ini saja, dengan cincin yang ini, kekasihmu itu pasti akan terlihat cantik!" ujar Inoichi sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan permata yang indah dan besar.

_pasti mahal, permata seperti itu. _pikir Shikamaru.

"tidak usah, dia sudah cantik. dengan cincin inipun dia sudah cukup cantik bagiku. tapi tak apakah aku mengambil yang ini?"

"ooh! tak apa! baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. aku hanya bisa membantu dengan ini. karena akulah dia jadi salah paham."

"arigatou, Inoichi-san."

-

"ah! Kazekage-sama, ada apa kedatangan anda kemari?" sambut Shizune.

"kami hanya ingin menenangkan diri disini, dan meminta bantuan Konoha karena situasi dan kondisi Sunagakure yang.." ujar Kankurou, terpotong.

"ooh! aku sudah dengar! musim panas yang katanya datang seratus tahun sekali itu datang, ya?" potong Shizune.

"ya, musim panas di Sunagakure sangat panas, manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. banyak warga Suna yang mengungsi."

"tetapi, kalau begitu, bukankah desa Suna akan menjadi sepi? bagaimana kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba dari desa lain?"

"karena itulah kami kesini. kami ingin meminta bantuan ANBU Konoha untuk menjaga desa kami."

"ah, kalau begitu, anda ingin menemui Tsunade-sama?"

"ya." ujar Gaara yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Gaara, aku pergi dulu sebentar." ujar Temari.

"apa kau ingin menemui Nara?" tanya Gaara.

"ah.." sesaat, hati Temari kosong. seakan sakit sekali mendengar 'Nara'

"ya.."

"baiklah kalau begitu. kalau kau mencari kami, kami akan berada di kantor Hokage."

"ya."

-

Temari berjalan dibawah pepohonan di hutan.

_tempat ini menyimpan kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. apa kejadian waktu itu benar-benar nyata? tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin aku berhalusinasi. ini Konoha, tidak ada fatamorgana disini._

Temari melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah pohon rindang. dia duduk dibawahnya dan bersandar.

"hei." sebuah suara mengejutkan lamunan Temari.

"ah!" _Shikamaru.._

"kau ada disini rupanya."

_kenapa dia bisa berbicara begitu santai?_

Shikamaru memeluk Temari. tetapi Temari langsung menampiknya.

"cukup! bukankah sudah kukatakan? aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

"hei, tenanglah, kau salah paham."

"aku salah paham? itu hanya alasanmu! pergilah bersama Ino, lebih baik aku sendiri daripada diduakan."

_sebenarnya.. aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama._

"kau salah paham itu bukanlah alasan! kau memang salah paham!" Shikamaru menekan kalimat terakhir.

_aku masih ingin menggenggam tanganmu._

"bagaimana aku bisa salah paham?! kau berdua dengan Ino di kursi taman! aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar tak mengerti.. jalan pikiran lelaki.." mata Temari yang hijau itu meneteskan air yang membasahi pipinya.

_aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama. aku ingin mendampingi dan didampingi olehmu.._

Shikamaru memeluk Temari dengan erat. Temari tidak mampu melepaskannya. Temari akhirnya harus mengalah. tubuhnya melemas. tangannya menggenggam erat baju Shikamaru.

"kau salah paham." ujar Shikamaru.

"..kalau aku benar-benar salah paham, apa buktinya?"

"baiklah, akan kuceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. ottousama Ino, Inoichi, memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan Ino. dengan imbalan tentunya. sebenarnya Ino menyukai orang lain. aku juga sudah memilikimu. tapi, karena aku menginginkan imbalannya, kami pura-pura menerimanya."

"sungguhkah.. karena itu?"

"ya.. asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya mencintaimu. aishiteru."

"dasar baka. kau membuatku hampir memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Ino."

"gomenasai."

"tapi.. apa imbalan yang diberikan ottousama Ino padamu?" Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. karena benda itu kecil dan Temari sedang menangis, dia tak dapat mengetahui apa benda itu. Shikamaru menggenggam tangan kanan Temari, memasangkan sebuah benda di jari manis Temari yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

"ini.. Shikamaru.. cantiknya.."

"yah, kupikir benda itu cocok untukmu."

"arigatou, Shikamaru."

-

_aku mencintainya._

_dan dia pun mencintaiku._

_Kami-sama.._

_ini anugrah terindah sepanjang hidupku.._

_arigatou.._

_Kami-sama.._

_aishiteru.._

_Shikamaru.._

-

saat Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan keluar toko, mereka melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang telah kembali ke Konohagakure setelah 2 ½ tahun.

**: end of their love story :**

**.**

**.**

_**what about your love story ?**_

* * *

hwahayy !

jadii .. kalian ngerti latar ceritanya kan ?

hanya satu pintaku ..

click 'submit a review' di bawah inih :D


End file.
